


An Understanding

by talefeathers



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: After Cuthbert's father is buried, he recalls something Roland once said to him.





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Things you said I wouldn't understand.

“Do you remember what you told me when your father was killed?”

Anyone else listening would have noticed nothing amiss about Cuthbert’s voice; the young man might have been asking how much a pair of boots would cost him. Roland, who had known Cuthbert for as long as he had known himself, immediately noticed what was missing, however: it held not even the barest trace of a laugh.

“You were upset,” Cuthbert continued. “You had every reason to be. And you told me that I couldn’t understand. That I would never understand.”

He looked up, now, from his own father’s freshly turned grave, his bloodshot hazel eyes burning into Roland’s like acid.

“Well, I get it now,” Cuthbert said. “And I hope you’re happy.”


End file.
